Love Story about SJ Manager
by SJ Manage
Summary: Kesibukan sang manager SUJU yang bahkan tidak sempat meluangkan waktunya untuk sang yeojachingu.. Dedikasi buat Yongsun oppa sama yeojachingunya kalau mau protes di PM aja ga bisa ngasih summary yang pas..


Deretan kamar disisi kanan dan kirinya. Lantai 13. Yongsun harus menuju dorm anak-anak asuhnya. Membangunkannya karena dipastikan mereka semua akan telambat karena jadwal yang terlampau padat tadi malam. Langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah kamar , jemarinya dengan licah menekan digit-digit angka yang merupakan kode kamar tersebut.

CEKLEK

Gelap. Yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh indra penglihatannya adalah ruang gelap. Benar dugaannya, anak-anak asuhnya belum ada yang terjaga, padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09.30, jam 11 nanti mereka ada jadwal. Mereka terlalu lelah, atau pemalas? Mungkin keduanya.

Yongsun menuju kamar Leeteuk yang merupakan Leader dari anak-anak asuhnya. Setidaknya, Leeteuk bisa membantunya membangunkan para pemalas itu.  
Kamar Leeteuk juga gelap seperti diruang sebelumnya. Ranjang king size dengan sebuah gundukan diatasnya, menandakan sang pemilik masih tertidur diranjang tersebut.

"Leeteuk-ah" Yongsun mencoba membangunkan Leeteuk, tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan dengungan tak jelas.

"Leeteuk-ah ireona!" Yongsun mencoba membangunkannya lagi dengan menepuk pelan pipinya.

"Eungh" Leeteuk membuka kedua matanya karena merasa terganggu dengan suara yang membangunkannya, Leeteuk menggeliatkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu beranjak duduk diranjang.

" jam berapa sekarang" Leeteuk bertanya dengan mata setengah terbuka, sangat jelas jika dia masih sangat mengantuk.

"09.35" Jawab Yongsun seadanya.

"Mwo?! " Leeteuk melebarkan matanya kaget, ini sudah terlalu siang!

"Apa yang lain sudah bangun?" Leeteuk bertanya seraya beranjak dari ranjangnya dengan agak tergesa.

"Belum, ayo! Bantu aku membangunkan yang lain"

"Aish! Arraseo"

Kedua orang itu berjalan keluar dari kamar Leeteuk lalu menuju kamar members lain. Hah~ sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan untuk Super Junior dan juga managernya.

" Akhirnya. Ini yang terakhir kan? Aku ingin segera bermesraan dengan ranjangku." Ucap seorang namja berwajah komikal sebut saja Lee Donghae yang sedang menyamankan duduknya didalam van.

"Geurae, aku juga. Aku ingin segera tidur" sahut Eunhyuk menanggapi ucapan Donghae.

Sementara itu, Won Yongsun sang manager sibuk dengan gadgetnya mengabaikan rasa lelah yang meyerang tubuhnya. Membuka situs jejaring sosial yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan yeojanya.

Yongsun tersenyum melihat sang yeoja sudah mengirim pesan padanya lebih dulu.

From : Lee Jein

'Oppa? Bogoshipo'

Dengan lincah jemarinya mengetik dilayar gadgetnya, membalas pesan sang yeoja.

'Naddo bogoshipo jagiya~'

Send

Sambil menunggu balasan sang yeoja, Yongsun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela yang menampak deretan gedung tinggi. Lampu-lampu yang berasal dari gedung –gedung itu begitu memnjakan mata. Terlihat indah walaupun sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadgetnya, ada balasan dari yeojanya.

From : Lee Jein

'Oppa, kau sedang apa? Sudah makan?'

'Aku sedang istirahat jagiya dan akupun sudah makan tadi.  
Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hm?'

Send

Telah menjadi rutinitas Yongsun untuk menghubungi sang yeoja setelah menjalani pekerjaan yang terlampau padat sebagai seorang Manager dari Super Junior. Entalah, selelah apapun dia tapi jika sudah chatting dengan Yeojanya, lelah yang mendera tubuhnya hilang entah kemana. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakannya.

From : Lee Jein

'Aku sedang menunggumu Oppa, aku sangat merindukkanmu~'

Yongsun tersenyum membaca balasan dari Jein, dalam hatinya berkata bahwa dia bahkan lebih merindukan Jein, betapa dia sangat mencintai yeoja itu.

'Aku juga sangat merindukanmu jagiya~, tunggu aku sebentar lagi, okey? Percayalah padaku'

Send

From : Lee Jein

'Arraseo Oppa, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Istirahat nde, Selamat malam Oppa. Saranghae~'

'Naddo Saranghae~'

Send

Lagi, Yongsun memikirkan hal ini lagi. Ini bukan permintaan sang yeoja, tapi Yongsun merasa harus melakukannya. Banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkannya. Tapi- hal yang paling terpenting adalah waktu. Akhir-akhir ini jadwal Super Junior sangat padat, tidak mungkin jika dia pergi begitu saja.

Tak terasa van yang membawanya bersama members SJ telah sampai didepan apartemennya. Dia beranjak turun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tujuannya saat ini adalah ranjang besar yang ada dikamarnya. Tubuhnya butuh istirahat sekarang.

Yongsun merebahkan tubuhnya begitu ranjangnya sudah ada dihadapannya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk mempersiapkan hal itu. Semakin lama kantuk semakin menyerangnya hingga Yongsun tertidur tanpa membersihkan tubuhnya. Terlalu lelah mungkin...

Mentari pagi menampakkan dirinya menempati singgahsananya. Langit sangat cerah, begitu juga dengan orang orang yang memandangnya termasuk Yongsun. Dia tersenyum cerah begitu semua persiapan beberapa minggu ini sudah selesai.  
"Hah~ akhirnya.." Yongsun menghela nafas lega, hari ini dan tiga hari kedepan dia free. Saatnya memberikan kejutan hebat pada Yeojanya.

"Tunggu aku, Lee Jein" senyumnya semakin lebar sambil mengenggam suatu benda ditangannya. Langkahnya semakin pasti menuju suatu tempat. Kejutan besarmenantimu Lee Jein...

.

.

CTAK CTAK!

Seorang yeoja melemparkan semua benda yang ada diranjangnya. Kali ini buku yang sangat tebal dilemparkannya hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh.  
"Aish! Kemana dia seminggu ini, tak menghubungiku sama sekali! Ish! Apa dia tak tahu aku sangat merindukkannya! "

Yeoja itu sebut saja Lee Jein, terduduk frustasi saat tak ada lagi benda yang bisa dilemparnya. Dia mengambil ponselnya lalu membuka jejaring sosial facebook, melihat apakah ada balasan dari sang Namja atau tidak.

"Aarrggghhtt! Kemana dia?! Apa begitu sibuknya sampai tak bisa membalas pesan dariku!" Jein mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sangat kesal pada Yongsun karena akhir akhir ini sama sekali tak memberi kabar padanya.

KRING KRING

Terdengar nada dering yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Siapa yang menghubunginya disaat seperti ini.

Jiji is calling...

"Eoh? Ada apa ya? Tumben sekali Jiji Eonnie menelepon." Segera Jein mengangkat panggilan tersebut, mungkin penting walaupun sebenarnya dia malas.

"Yeoboseyo,Eonnie?"

'Yeoboseyo, Saeng bisa antar aku ke acara ulangtahun temanku? Aku malas jika sendirian kesana.'

"Engg, bagaimana ya Eonnie, aku-"

'Ayolah Saeng~, temani aku nde?' ucapan Jein terpotong saat Jiji membujuknya untuk menemaninya. Jika sudah begini Jein tak bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu"

'Jeongmal? Huahhh ,Gomawo saeng, kau baik sekali. Yasudah dandan yang cantik, okey? Nanti aku jemput jam 7 Sampai nanti saeng'

"Ne Eonnie"

Tutt tuttt

Sambungan telepon terputus, Jein meletakkan ponselnya dinakas dekat ranjangnya.

"Hahh~" Jein menghela napas panjang, mungkin dengan ikut Jiji ke pesta itu bisa sedikit menghiburnya, begitu pikirnya.

" Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Jein mengedarkan pandangannya mencari letak jam diding yang tergantung dikamarnya

'jam 06.15' bacanya dalam hati.  
"Sebaiknya aku bersiap" Jein mengambil handuk lalu beranjak bangun menuju kamar mandi.

15 menit Jein keluar dari kamar mandi lalu berkutat dengan riasan diwajahnya. Terlihat sangat cantik dengan riasan naturalnya. Jein menggunakan dress soft pink selutut yang terlihat sangat lembut. Great! Tinggal menunggu Jiji menjemputnya.

20 menit Jein menunngu Jiji menjempunya. Ini sudah pukul 07.25 tapi Jiji tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya  
"Lama sekali, ini jadi tidak sih!"

Tiba-tiba

TINN TINN

Suara klakson mobil mengagetkannya.  
" Siapa itu? Setahuku Jiji Eonnie tak bisa menyetir. Molla" tanyanya bingung. Jein memutuskan turun dari kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua lalu segera membuka pintu. Mungkin benar itu Jiji, pikirnya.

TAP TAP

Suara high heelsnya mengiringi langkah kakinya yang anggun.

CEKLEK

"Eonnie kenapa lama se-" Ucapannya terpotong saat seseorang yang tadi berniat untuk dimarahinya ternyata bukan Jiji tapi..  
"Annyeong jagiya~" suara lembut itu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Benarkan dia Namjanya? Tapi- bagaimana bisa? Tidak! Mungkin ini hanya halusinansinya. Ini indonesia tidak mungkin Namjanya yang jelas-jelas ada di korea bisa sampai disini.

"O-oppa? B-benarkah ini k-kau?" jein masih belum percaya jika seseorang yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah namjanya. Namjanya yang sangat dirindukkannya.

"Ya ini aku. Bogoshipo jagiya~" Yongsun beranjak memeluk yeoja yang kini semakin terdiam kaku didekapannya. Ini mengejutkan, terlalu mengejutkan untuknya.

"Hey, gwaenchana?" Yongsun menatapnya khawatir begitu sang yeoja masih terdiam kaku dengan wajah memucat. Yongsun membingkai wajah Jein dengan kedua tangannya.

"hikss..."

"Jagiya waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis?" Yongsun semakin khawatir saat Jein terisak semakin kuat. Yongsun mengusap airmata yang turun dengan lancang diwajah sang yeoja.

"Benarkah ini kau Oppa? Kau benar-benar datang? Ini bukan mimpi kan?" Jein masih menangis saat mengatakan itu. Tangannya terangkat mengusap wajah yang ada dihadapannya. Berusaha memastikan ini bukan mimpi semata.

"Ini bukan mimpi jagiya~. Aku datang untukmu" Yongsun meraih tubuh Jein dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin jauh lagi dari sang yeoja.

" tapi, bagaimana Oppa bisa datang? kau tahu rumahku dari siapa?" Jein melepas lembut dekapan yongsun lalu menatap bingung dengan mata basahnya.

"Sungguh kau tidak tahu?" Yongsun balik bertanya, membuat Jein semakin bingung.

"Aku tak-eh?" Jein teringat sesuatu, tadi yang mengajaknya-

"Jiji Eonnie?" Jein menatap yongsun bertanya.  
"itu kau tahu jagi" yongsun menjawab dengan menatap lembut sang yeoja.

" Eoh? Kalian menipuku? Dan kau, kenapa seminggu ini tak menghubungiku?" tanya jein kesal, bisa bisanya mereka berdua membohonginya.  
"Yaa~ kami tak membohongimu, ini bagian dari kejutan untukmu Jagiya" Yongsun menjawab seraya mengusap lembut wajah sang yeoja.

"Eoh? kejutan? Kejutan apa Oppa?"

Yongsun berlutut dihadapan sang yeoja, Membuat Jein semakin bingung.  
"Would you marry me?" Yongsun mengatakan itu dengan menunjukan sebuah liontin ditangannya, sangat indah.

Jein memebelalakan mata tak percaya,  
"Hikss... i do" tangisnya pecah saat Yongsun mendekapnya –lagi –

" Gomawo jagiya, jeongmal gomawoyo. " Yongsun melantunkan kata terimakasih seraya mengecup lembut kening sang yeoja. Yongsun melepas dekapannya lalu memakaikan liontin tersebut ke leher sang yeoja.

"Saranghae Jagiya"

"Naddo saranghae Oppa"

Cinta itu indah, sangat indah. Entah itu jarak dekat maupun jauh. Yang terpenting adalah kepercayaan..

-END-

Ini cerita tentang Manager Yongsun yah, bukan Junghoon/Prince Manager.


End file.
